(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tee or branch connections to a pipeline and, more particularly, to a method of connecting tee or branch assemblies to pipelines such as gas or water mains.
(2) Description of Related Art
An existing technique for repairing damaged steel pipelines uses basically two half-shells which are secured together to form a shell assembly which encircles the pipeline leaving an annulus between the pipeline and the shell assembly which is filled with grout that bonds the shell assembly to the pipeline wall. The epoxy grout thus fills and surrounds the damaged region and supports the damaged pipeline wall.